Fire and Rain
by BraveAtHeart
Summary: Jade was on fire, and Tori was the rain to put the fire out. / Jade is really nervous about her dad seeing her play, and Tori is there to calm her down.


**A/N: So yeah…that one thing I said I'd do? The Victorious and Harry Potter crossover? Yeah that failed. So this is what I'm doing instead! :D Haha enjoy. I decided to do a little bit of Jori, using the scene in Wok Star revolving around the first showing of the play. If that scene had been a little more Jori-fluff-ish, this is how I think it would have gone:**

**PS the part where they're talking in the beginning is completely different than what's in the show.**

Jade POV

I stood near the edge of the stage for the first showing of my play, "Well Wishes". I was nervous. I was shaking, and almost sweating. But of course I wasn't. I'm Jade West. I don't sweat.

I waited for my dad to get here. He hates me. He hates what I do. He hates the fact that I want to continue acting.

I watched as the crowd filed in and sat down.

I felt someone come up next to me.

I turned and saw Tori and almost screamed.

"Chill, its just me," said Tori. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Why are you freaking out so much?" asked Tori. I continued to look frantically throughout the crowd, waiting until I saw my dad. My heart was racing at a thousand miles an hour.

"My dad's gonna be here, and you know how he disapproves of acting!" I hissed, my eyes wide as I turned back to her.

I immediately spun around again and scanned the crowd, my feet tapping up and down. I was almost bouncing.

I heard Tori sigh behind me.

"Jade, since when do you care what anyone else thinks of you and what you think?" asked Tori.

I stopped dead in my tracks, taking in what she had just said.

I turned around and looked at Tori, my expression calming down, my heart rate slowing a bit.

"You have always stood up for what you believed in. You never listened to what anyone else thought about you or your decisions. So why start now? What makes this so much different?" asked Tori, concern in her eyes.

I sighed. I knew I was going to end up pouring my heart out to her here soon, like I seemed to do whenever I was upset.

"My dad…he practically hates me! He doesn't seem to want anything to do with me or my career choice, if that's what you wanna call it. And for once…just once…I wanted to show him that acting is not that bad," I said. There I go, of course.

Tori listened to me and just nodded. I was secretly thankful that she was doing this.

"I just want to make him proud of me for once," I said quietly, looking down at the ground.

Tori nodded.

"And what makes you think you wont make him proud?" she asked me. I looked up at her.

"What…what do you mean?" I asked her.

"Jade, your play is amazing. I could never write something that amazing, no wait, I could never even THINK of something that amazing. It's almost like you're a professional," Tori said, trying to encourage me and keep me calm at the same time.

I didn't say anything.

"And I see the storyline behind it," she said.

"St…storyline?" I asked, but I knew perfectly well what she was referring to.

"That little bit at the end. Where the little girl is supposedly dead, but her dad kisses her forehead, and she comes back to life? Jade I get that part," said Tori. She brushed a stray hair out of her face.

I put that part in there, hoping my dad would see that I really wanted him to be there for me, and that even if he didn't care about me, that I cared about him. I wanted him to at least take SOMETHING from it, at least understand SOMETHING after seeing it.

I sighed.

"You know me way too well Vega," I said. Tori laughed quietly.

I looked out at the crowd and was horrified to see him, my father, sitting down.

I slapped Tori's arm, harder than I meant to, and showed her who he was.

"There he is there he is there he is there he is there he is!" I whisper-yelled. Tori rubbed her arm where I had hit her and looked to see who I was talking about.

"Wow, he looks-"

"Like he hates my guts?" I finished, my nervousness coming back again. I started to shake, and I had a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"I was going to say cold and judgmental, but that works too," said Tori. I gulped.

The lights dimmed, and the play was starting.

I expected Tori to go and sit down, but she didn't. She still stood next to me.

I would have smiled if I wasn't so scared.

Tori and I stepped out of sight of the audience as the curtain rose, and the play began.

Tori put her hand on my shoulder, and I relaxed a little bit. We watched in silence.

**2 Hours Later, end of the play**

Towards the very end of the play, Tori's phone vibrated.

"Oh no, she's leaving the restaurant," said Tori, talking about the crazy woman who had paid for but tried to change my play in horrible ways.

A slight smile played across my lips.

"She's too late," I said, looking back at her. A soft smile appeared on her lips.

We watched the last of the play together, those smiles never leaving our faces.

The last part almost made me tear up. I mean yeah, I wrote it and stuff, but it still was really emotional for me.

"I'm afraid she's gone," said the actor playing one of the policemen.

The actor playing the main character's dad leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She woke with a slight jerk.

"Dad?"

The lights on the stage dimmed, while the theater lights came on. Everyone started clapping.

"Jade that was amazing," said Tori. I turned to see tears in her eyes.

"Thanks V…Tori," I said. She smiled.

We walked out so that I could say hi and stuff to people, but mainly hear what my dad thought.

My dad walked up to me, and I was stiff and emotionless. We didn't say much to each other.

"So did you like it?" I asked, almost sounding timid.

There was a tense silence.

"Yes. It was excellent," my dad said. I couldn't even cheer or smile or anything. I was almost…scared.

"Thanks," I said monotonously. "Anything else?"

"Would you please take that jewelry out of your face?" asked my dad.

"No," I replied simply.

My dad sighed.

"Bye," he said, and I said the same to him, avoiding eye contact.

He left.

"Jaaadde! He liked it!" said Tori, who seemed pretty happy about that. My smile slowly returned.

I turned back and looked at her.

"Love me, love me now? Yeah you do, give Tori a squeeze," said Tori. I rolled my eyes and hugged her.

"Thank you. For everything," I whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"Anytime Jade," she replied.

We let go, and the woman who was paying for my play walked in.

"Oh no, I miss it?" she asked, her English not quite correct.

"Yeah…but you can see it tomorrow, and the night after that!" said Tori.

"Was my daughter good?" she asked.

"Oh yes," I said.

"She stole the show," Tori said, smiling. I had to bite back my smile.

Mrs. Lee smiled as well.

Suddenly a voice sounded that made my heart stop a little.

"I'm ready!" said Mrs. Lee's daughter.

Mrs. Lee looked at us confused.

Tori and I hurried out of the room, laughing and smiling.

We got into her car. I had forced her to drive me here.

We buckled up and sat in the lot for a moment.

"Seriously, thanks. I owe you for this," I said.

"No you don't. And you're welcome," said Tori, smiling.

Tori turned on the radio, and we headed home.

**A/N: Soooo…did you like? I hope so. Sorry that I haven't posted anything lately. I will try to get going a little more. My next story is probably going to be a Shake It Up story, but I may start on a Victorious story too. So if you like Shake It Up, maybe you could read that story? Anyhow, read and review! I really hope you enjoyed. Love you guys **


End file.
